Press my nose up to the glass around your heart
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: This is set just after The Great Game and explores how the pool situation changed John and Sherlock's relationship. Johnlock.


**Author's note: So yeah. I thought it was a good time to practice writing a touch of smut. Normally I wouldn't write any sort of smut because I'm not good at it but I included a little heated kiss scene in here to get me out of my comfort zone so...yeah. It's not really THAT smutty but you get the idea. I don't even know if it counts as smut. It's just an experiment. **

**Apologies if Sherlock is a little too fluffy in this. XD **

* * *

It was just after the business at the pool. They had gotten home after confronting Moriarty and as soon as Sherlock had opened the door to the flat, John had headed straight for the kitchen while Sherlock had made a beeline for his chair. He refused to look at John and kept his gaze on the unlit fire place seemingly lost in thought.

This was making John worry. Ever since Moriarty had let them go, Sherlock had not looked at John once. While it warmed John's heart to know how much Sherlock cared about him, he was worried about how Sherlock was coping. Sherlock had been fully prepared to kill them all at the pool in order to not let Moriarty win. John had agreed to it, he trusted Sherlock with his life and Moriarty shouldn't have been allowed to live.

It had pained him to see Sherlock look so betrayed when John had walked out into the pool. The idea that John was Moriarty had crushed Sherlock and John had wanted nothing more than to have reassured him right away but the snipers trained on him had stopped him.

When Sherlock had frantically ripped the vest off of him, John had glimpsed the big heart under all the cold steel he hid behind. This glimpse had been worth it. Worth it all.

_It was worth the wounds _John thought to himself.

Shaking his head to clear it out of thoughts of the pool, John decided that making a nice cuppa would help him make sense of the whole ordeal so John poked his head round the door to look at Sherlock to ask him if he wanted one as well. Sherlock gave a grunt and continued staring into the fire place. John took it as a yes and made the tea. When it was done he brought in a cup for Sherlock and placed it in front of him. Sherlock hadn't seemed to notice it for a few minutes but then his hand reached out to take the cup and he gave it a small sip.

"You okay?" John asked, watching Sherlock's face closely.

"I'm fine" Sherlock replied. But John noticed the way Sherlock's hand shook as he placed the cup onto the table. Sherlock was far from fine. But John knew pushing Sherlock would only make him clam up more so after he had drained his cup, he announced that he was going to bed and that he'd see Sherlock in the morning. Sherlock just nodded at him, and then continued to stare at the fire place.

John turned to look at him before he left the room "I'll be upstairs if you need me, I'm here for you Sherlock" and with that reassurance, he left the room.

* * *

When John got into bed that night he thought sleep would never come, he thought the horrors of the pool would haunt him that night, but soon he found himself slipping into a deep sleep.

He was awoken sometime later by the feeling of someone's weight dipping the mattress. Thinking it was somehow Moriarty returning to play more games, he sprang up from the bed ready to attack him.

"JOHN IT'S ME!"

"Sherlock! What the hell?! it's 3AM! Why are you sneaking into my room?"

"I….I couldn't sleep, and you said to see you if I wanted to" Sherlock said looking down at the worn covers of John's bed "I had a dream. I…I was too late to save you. Moriarty made me watch as his men shot you down. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but watch"

Sherlock's voice shook badly and John's heart clenched at the sound of it. What was once so composed was now crumbling before him. "Sherlock, I'm okay, you're okay. We made it out alive" John said softly.

Sherlock looked up at him "but what about next time? What will he do then? He promised he'd burn the heart out of me, I have no doubt what that means now. Do you have any idea how awful it was to see you in danger, how close you were to being killed tonight? I nearly lost you. I don't think I could bear to lose you, John"

John sighed "come here, you idiot" he said before he pulled Sherlock down to join him on the bed. Sherlock was surprised at first, but then relaxed against John as John rearranged the covers around them.

"Sherlock, we'll be fine okay? Whatever happens we'll face it together, right? You didn't lose me tonight, you never will. I'll always be here" John said softly as he gently ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. Sherlock gave a small sigh, seemingly enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with, and moved so that his head was gently pressed against John's chest, His arms snaked around John, seemingly not wanting to let go.

John chuckled fondly and settled more comfortably against the pillows. The comfortable heat of Sherlock's body pressed against his soon lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning John was awoken to Sherlock's nose pressed against his neck and their legs all in a tangle. He sat up slowly, at first wondering why they were in bed together and then the events of the night before rushed back to him.

He looked over to Sherlock, who was sleeping peacefully, his chest gently rising and falling. John had never seen him look so relaxed. Sherlock was always dashing about, never stopping to rest. The sight of him curled up next to him and being so at peace made John not want to wake him up.

Slowly, without disturbing Sherlock, he de-tangled himself from him and quickly dressed. He looked at Sherlock still curled up on the bed and couldn't resist giving his curly hair a small kiss. Sherlock barely noticed. John then pulled the covers more securely around Sherlock and then he padded quietly out of the room and down to the kitchen and stopped at the cupboards ready to make some tea.

That was when he paused.

Last night something happened, something that would now change the parameters of their friendship. John wasn't sure what he felt about this but he knew that he would be fine with it however it changed.

He then heard a voice calling his name and saw Sherlock walking into the kitchen. His hair was in disarray and his eyes betrayed how tired he was. John smiled at the sight.

"You should go back to bed" he told him.

"It's okay I'm fine " Sherlock replied.

"Tea?" John asked and Sherlock nodded his head. Sherlock then came up to stand beside him to watch him make the tea.

When the tea was finished, John carried both mugs into the living room and put them on the table, he then sat in his chair with Sherlock seated in his own chair opposite him.

There was a tense silence before both men turned to speak.

"John I-"

"Sher-"

They stopped, looked at each other and then motioned for the other to continue speaking. John decided he should speak first.

"Sherlock, last night you were scared and frightened. I know you're married to your work so I know that last night you just wanted some comfort. I won't be mad if you decide we should stop here or carry on but it's your decision and not one I should make"

Sherlock looked at him, open mouthed and then ran his gaze over John. He was silent for a few minutes and then he opened his mouth to speak.

"John…last night I was scared, I'll admit that. But for some time now I've noticed I've developed feelings for you but I haven't acted upon them because I didn't know how you felt about me…until now. I wouldn't mind our relationship changing to something more. Also I am married to my work but you forget you are a part of my work now. You are my blogger, my friend and I wouldn't be the same without you. The night at the pool taught me that fact"

John's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Sherlock "Sher…" he said softly before he got out of his chair and walked over to Sherlock and planted a kiss on his lips.

Sherlock tasted of tea and toothpaste as he returned John's kiss greedily. Their hands explored each other's bodies and John thought they were going a little too fast, but a small moan escaped Sherlock's lips and the sound made John kiss him a little more frantically while trailing his fingers through Sherlock's hair, this only made Sherlock groan louder and he almost pulled John into his lap.

Seeing how playing with his hair gained a bigger reaction, John decided to see what tugging on Sherlock's hair would do so he gave his hair a firm tug and Sherlock gasped and almost shot out of the chair, this time he succeeded in pulling John onto his lap and John could feel Sherlock getting aroused beneath him . Things were getting heated. When they finally parted John smiled happily at Sherlock. Sherlock returned his smile and laced their fingers together.

"Your room or mine?" John asked as he watched Sherlock's eyes dilate with lust. John could feel his own arousal heating up at the look in Sherlock's eyes.

With that, Sherlock practically ran with John into his room.

* * *

Afterwards they lay tangled together, panting and covered with sweat. But content. John knew they needed to get up and clean the sheets but he was too tired to move. Sherlock was tracing lazy circles around the old bullet wound scar on John's shoulder. He couldn't help but think of it as the scar which had lead John to him.

John rolled over at Sherlock's probing touch and smiled sleepily "what are you doing?" John asked his voice a little bit hoarse. Sherlock removed his fingers from John's shoulder and blushed "Just looking at your scar" he said softly. John gave a small laugh "It's nothing much to look at, it's not very pretty" he replied. Sherlock's eyes widened "but John, it holds so much meaning….it led you to me. If you hadn't had gotten shot you wouldn't have been discharged and you wouldn't have met me" he said. John scoffed "Only you can say something so not good but make it sound okay". Sherlock's eyes widened "No, John, that's not what I meant I-"but John cut off his panicky ramble with a soft kiss to his lips "shut up, you idiot, I know what you mean. I'm glad I met you too" he said. He looked Sherlock dead in the eyes when he said that. Hoping to convey all the emotion he felt for him. Sherlock seemed to understand because he gave John a wide happy smile and kissed him again.

They stayed in this post coital bliss for a few more minutes, just lazily kissing each other. But they soon had to move because they needed to clean up after themselves. After that was done, they collapsed onto the clean sheets and Sherlock pulled John towards him, tucking John's head underneath his. John was just falling into a deep sleep when he heard Sherlock rumble his name "hmm?" John mumbled. Sherlock pressed a kiss to his forehead "I…I think I love you" he said softly "I love you too, 'Lock" John mumbled in reply. Sherlock chuckled and then made himself more comfortable and drifted off to sleep with John in his arms.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, what do ya think? Please review? **


End file.
